Kau Percaya Takdir Atau Kebetulan Semata?
by whisper1309
Summary: [Chapter 3 is Up] Hanya sebuah kebetulan atau memang takdir yang menggariskan Jungkook bertemu dengan Taehyung, tetangganya yang berhasil membuat Jungkook humm apa kata yang tepat?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Kau percaya takdir atau kebetulan semata?

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : BTS member

Pairing : VKook/ slight MinYoon slight other pairing bisa ditemukan dalam cerita

Disclaimer : terinspirasi dari The Romantic and Idol season 2 untuk beberapa scene, dengan jalan cerita sedikit pengubahan. Saya hanya memiliki ide penulisan, tidak termasuk cast di dalamnya

Note : boyXboy, shou-ai, saya newbie, dldr, rnr, thanks buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, maaf untuk typo

Hope you will like it

Chapter I : [Prolog] The Boy On The Overpass

Namanya Jeon Jungkook, sebut saja Jungkook. Pria manis berpipi tembam, dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelinci yang akan tampak saat ia menunjukan senyum manisnya, panggil saja dia Jungkook.

Sedikit terburu-buru di sore hari yang tengah gerimis itu. Merasa khawatir dirinya akan terlambat, yah hari ini dia dan keluarganya berencana untuk berkemas dan pindah ke tempat tinggal mereka yang baru. Jungkook mulai berlari kecil saat menaiki satu persatu anak tangga pada overpass itu. Satu lengannya nampak berada diatas kepalanya, mencoba mengurangi intensitas air hujan yang mulai bertambah deras menerpa tubuhnya. Oh, ia ingin berlari cepat namun apa daya jalanan itu sangat licin dan ia tak ingin terpeleset. Sampai hampir separuh jalannya menyeberangi overpass, langkahnya terhenti, hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan. Bukan, kali ini bukan karena jalanan yang licin. Ia berhenti, terpaku begitu juga dengan sorot matanya. Tempat ini sepi, ia kira begitu. Gerimis mulai menjadi hujan cukup deras, ia merasakan itu. Tetesan hujan yang menyakitkan saat menyentuh kulitmu dan cuaca yang sangat dingin, ia bersumpah bahwa berada didalam rumah dengan kamar yang hangat, bergelung dalam selimut dan ditemani secangkir cokelat panas adalah seperti berada di pulau harta karun. Tapi orang itu. Orang yang Jungkook lihat berdiri termenung diatas jembatan penyeberangan yang tengah diguyur hujan seperti ini. Hanya diam, menunduk entah apa yang sedang orang itu pikirkan. Jungkook berusaha menggali ke dalam pikiran orang itu. Bukan apa apa, bukan karena rasa tertarik, sungguh Jungkook bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu, merasa tertarik pada seseorang pada pandangan pertama, yah ini pertama kalinya dia melihat orang itu. Lalu apa? Kenapa Jungkook sampai bereaksi seperti ini? Demi Tuhan ini hanyalah rasa penasarannya saja. Jungkook masih tergolong anak remaja yang mempunyai sejuta rasa keingin tahuan akan suatu hal. Mungkin melebihi remaja lain seusianya, bahkan apapun hal entah itu terlihat penting atau tidak, Jungkook selalu mempertanyakannya. Seperti saat ini, saat beberapa detik yang lalu ia mengeluh ingin cepat sampai dirumah dan menghangatkan diri, ia justru melihat seseorang, seorang pria, tengah diam tak berlindung dari hawa dingin ini. Mungkin orang sinting? Ah atau ternyata ada juga yang pantas disebut lebih aneh darinya, atau hal lain yang kelihatannya lebih tepat untuk dipertanyakan adalah kenapa kau ingin tahu dan terlihat selalu ikut campur, Jungkook? Sekelebat pikiran konyol tiba-tiba muncul dipikiran Jungkook. Mungkinkah orang itu pria putus asa dan benar benar sinting untuk ingin mengakhiri hidup?

Lamunan Jungkook terhenti saat pria didepannya itu, yang tak jauh darinya, terlihat menegakan tubuhnya dan maju satu langkah lebih ke tepi, membuat Jungkook menaikan prosentase kemungkinan terakhir yang terlintas dipikirannya barusan. Jungkook setengah panik, antara ingin maju menghentikan atau mencari pertolongan. Ia mulai mencari, melihat ke sekeliling, membalikan badannya berharap ada orang lain yang melintas, namun nihil. Ia berbalik lagi menatap ke arah pria tadi dan hampir saja berteriak saat ia dikejutkan oleh pria asing itu yang terlihat tengah meluapkan emosinya saat ini, pria itu berteriak, namun tertahan dan hanya terdengar seperti geraman, menendang keras dinding pembatas penyeberangan jalan ini dan terlihat membuang sesuatu, sebuket bunga?

Jungkook hanya diam, lagi. Rasanya paku pada alas kakinya menancap semakin kuat pada tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Tak berkedip. Sampai ia melihat pria itu melangkah pergi, dengan langkah lebarnya, terburu-buru dan samar dapat Jungkook lihat pundak tegap pria itu terengah, semakin samar saat punggung pria itu perlahan mulai hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya, rasanya perih saat derasnya air hujan menusuk, mengalir ke dalam matanya. Menghembuskan nafas sangat dalam dan samar tanpa ia sadari ia juga ikut terengah namun dengan perasaan yang berbeda, ia hanya terkejut. Pria tadi memang aneh, mungkin iya sinting. Apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai bertindak yang menurut Jungkook sangat konyol? Pria itu pikir ini sebuah potongan adegan drama yang tengah ia lakukan? Tapi lagi lagi Jungkook tak menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih konyol, apa yang dipikirkannya, melangkah perlahan ke tempat dimana pria sebelumnya berada dan membungkuk, mengambil buket bunga yang beberapa saat lalu dicampakan dengan sangat menyakitkan. Jungkook memperhatikan sekilas, tersemat sebuah kartu ucapan yang mulai remuk perlahan tersiram hujan. Bibirnya menggumam, menggerakan tiap kata yang tertera, mengejanya perlahan.

"Dingin bagai lentera malam, hangat seperti mentari pagi, kau cahaya dalam hidupku"

Jungkook mendengus pelan. Menahan tawa yang siap lepas dari tenggorokannya, hendak meluncur merdu dari pita suaranya namun ia tahan. Sungguh ini menggelikan. Ia berpikir pria tadi benar benar sinting dan menghayalkan sebuah adegan drama. Sebuah kalimat puitis yang seharusnya terdengar menggelayut manja di telinga kini terlihat menggelikan. Oh Jungkook hanyalah anak remaja yang belum tahu jelas perasaan menyentuh semacam ini. Ia hanya belum paham pikiran orang dewasa. Tapi jujur saja, baginya pria tadi benar sinting dan satu tambahan lagi, payah. Ia yakin pria itu baru saja dicampakan oleh pujaan hatinya.

Jungkook mengusap pelan wajahnya dan baru saja menyadari sekujur tubuhnya telah basah kuyup. Ia bahkan lupa kalau dirinya tengah terburu-buru dan melupakan rasa dingin yang membekukan sekujur tubuhnya. Kini dengan membawa buket bunga itu, ia berjalan, melangkah melanjutkan tujuannya tadi. Mengayunkan perlahan bunga cantik yang ia temukan tercampakan sambil pikirannya yang dipenuhi ingin cepat sampai rumah, membersihkan diri, menghangatkan tubuhnya dan rumah barunya yang ia yakin akan sangat nyaman. Membayangkan semua kenyamanan itu, Jungkook mulai berlari kecil lagi, ia ingin buru-buru, ia sudah tak sabar. Dan kembali pikirannya menciptakan pertanyaan yang siap mengusik untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

"Dingin bagai lentera malam, kau siapa, pria sinting?"

End of Prolog.

To be continued..


	2. He is my neighbor

Chapter II : He is my neighbor

BRAAKK!

Sedikit mengejutkan memang. Bahkan suaranya dapat mengalahkan orkes tetesan hujan yang mengalun bagaikan membentuk suatu ansambel ketika bertabrakan dengan atap rumahnyaㅡrumah Jeon Jungkook, atau mari kita sebut rumah barunya.

Jungkook terbaring lemas diatas ranjang kesayangannya setelah beberapa detik lalu menghempaskan tumpukan puluhan buku ke atas meja belajarnya yang malang. Semenjak kepindahannya sepekan yang lalu, jangankan menikmati bersantai dan meresapi betapa nyamannya rumah ini, Jungkook bahkan hanya menyinggahi kamarnya saja saat jam tidur atau sekedar mandi saat pagi hari karena untuk mandi sore ugh sungguh demi Tuhan, Jungkook benar benar tidak sanggup beranjak menyentuh air di cuaca sedingin ini dan sayangnya menyalahkan cuaca juga atas munculnya sifat malasnya bahkan untuk sekedar mandi air hangat, ia malas ㅡ yah ia lelah mungkin alasan yang lebih tepat. Jungkook baru saja pindah ke tempat tinggal barunya, membuatnya juga harus ㅡmau tidak mauㅡ pindah sekolah. Dia siswa yang baru saja memasuki tahun ketiga sebenarnya dan sudah disibukkan dengan tugas dan materi tambahan untuk ujian akhir kelulusannya. Sepekan ini menjalani hari hari awalnya di sekolah baru, dia begitu shock, dikejutkan dengan jam tambahan di sekolahnya yang langsung menyapanya, membuatnya harus pulang selarut ini. Dan oh terima kasih juga untuk tugas tugas yang langsung bertamu tanpa sopan santunㅡyah alasan lain yang membuat Jungkook tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu bersantai dirumahㅡ bahkan untuk sekedar sarapan dan makan malam pun tak sempat ia lakukan dirumahnya. Jungkook siswa baru dan sedikit kerepotan mengejar beberapa materi yang belum sempat ia pelajari di sekolahnya yang dulu, membuatnya menjadi serba buru-buru. Dan jika sudah dalam mode seperti ini, ibunya pun juga akan ikut berubah menjadi lebih sensitif dan mengomel padanya mengingatkan ini dan itu. Ah iya, Jungkook jadi teringat sesuatu, ia belum memberikan salam perkenalan kepada tetangga tetangga barunya. Apa itu perlu? Ibunya terus saja mengingatkan mengenai sopan santun dan kehidupan sosial yang harus terjalin dan terjaga.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas berat. Mengusak perlahan surai hitam kelamnya menjadi lebih berantakan, terlihat sekali gurat kelelahan di wajahnya. Ini weekend tapi melirik sekilas ke arah tumpukan buku di atas meja belajarnya ㅡ

"Arrghh!" ㅡmembuatnya mengerang frustasi.

Bayangan esok hari minggu mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, merana terisolasi pun mulai menghantui pikirannya.

Persetan dengan tugas dan catatan, Jungkook ingin bersantai malam ini dan pekerjaannya bisa ia selesaikan besok siang atau malam ah atau malam berikutnya.

Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya. Duduk diatas ranjangnya, masih lemas. Perlahan ia bangun, melangkah gontai atau lebih tepatnya menyeret kakinya keluar kamar. Terus seperti itu, seperti tak ada lagi daya dalam tubuhnya.

Melewati ruang makan, ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyeret kakinya. Ia melihat ibunya tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat seusia dengan ibunya, sesekali mereka tertawa riang bagaikan sekelompok remaja kasmaran menceritakan keluh kesahnya tentang pujaan hati ㅡ oh, ya ampun pikiranmu, jungkook.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa belum ganti baju dan mandi?" Tegur ibu Jungkook saat melihat putra kesayangannya berdiri termangu entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Jungkook yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya setelah beberapa detik lalu rasa penasaran menggelitiknya tentang hal apa yang ibunya bincangkan dengan teman barunya itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan membalas dengan seulas senyum manis namun masih tampak wajah kelelahan disana. Ibunya sudah paham betul dengan putranya ini. Ibunya tahu benar bagaimana Jungkook sangat keras memaksakan dirinya akhir akhir ini. Hanya menghela nafas sejenak kemudian balas tersenyum kepada putranya

"Ganti pakaianmu, makan lalu istirahat, Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook sekali lagi hanya membalas dengan gerak tubuh, mengangguk pelan kemudian membungkuk hormat saat bertemu pandang dengan teman ibunya yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, menyapa bibi itu.

"Ah ini bibi Kim, tetangga sebelah rumah kita. Ibu sudah berkali kali mengingatkanmu untuk memperkenalkan diri tapi kau terus saja sibuk memacari tugas sekolahmu itu"

Jungkook mendengus samar, menyembunyikan kesalnya karena menahan malu ditegur ibunya seperti ini di depan orang lain sementara bibi Kim terlihat tersenyum, sedikit gemas dengan wajah tak berdaya Jungkook.

"Halo bibi Kim, maaf belum sempat berkunjung ke rumah bibi" ucap Jungkook membungkuk perlahan, sedikit tidak enak dan merasa bersalah. Bibi Kim hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Tak apa, kau bisa mampir saat sudah ada waktu, Jungkook-ah, mampir lah besok, kebetulan Taehyung pulang ke rumah minggu ini. Ah anak itu cuma pulang kalau sedang ada maunya saja. Jadilah teman bermainnya, mungkin Taehyung bisa betah di rumah."

Lagi, Jungkook mengangguk pelan sambil menunjukkan senyum manis yang ikut menampakan gigi kelinci menggemaskan miliknya

"Iya, aku akan mampir, bibi Kim"

Jungkook kembali membungkukkan badannya, berpamitan sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur lalu samar samar terdengar lagi perbincangan antar ibu itu.

...

Malam itu hujan masih setia menemani Jungkook yang terlihat tengah bosan, sekali lagi ia mengerang frustasi, mengacak kasar rambutnya dan meratapi buku buku di hadapannya dan bolpoin yang bertengger manis di antara jari jarinya. Yah sekali lagi, malam yang panjang bersama tugas sekolah. Jungkook benar benar meratapi dirinya sendiri, betapa ia sangat menyedihkan, dikhianati oleh saraf motoriknya yang tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Beberapa saat lalu ia mengumpat dan berencana mengabaikan tugasnya namun buaian buku usang tebal itu membuatnya tak berdaya dan membenarkan perkataan ibunya, "memacari tugas sekolah" lagi.

Jungkook menutup perlahan bukunya dan merapikan barang barangnya, oh atau lebih tepatnya ia hanya menggeser, menyingkirkan benda benda laknat ituㅡ terserah asalkan jauh jauh dari hadapannya, berpikir bahwa ia tak ingin tergoda lagi.

Kini ia hanya duduk diam dengan bertopang dagu diatas meja belajarnya. Menatap ke arah jendela dengan tirai tertutup yang terletak tepat di depan meja belajarnya, berpikir bahwa ia bisa melihat pemandangan malam yang indah dengan taburan bintang sembari ia belajar atau sekedar merilekskan diri dari rasa penatnya. Namun kenyataannya ini musim hujan dan mana ada pemandangan yang indah muncul saat hanya guyuran air yang kau lihat.

Iseng, Jungkook memainkan tali tirainya dan menariknya sampai tirai itu pun tertarik keatas, sedikit kurang kerjaan memang, namun hal itu membuatnya terkikik geli sendiri.

Namun tak sampai puluhan detik, tawa kecilnya seketika menghilang. Bola matanya membulat perlahan dan samar terlihat manik matanya bergetar ㅡ terkesima, terpana, apapun itu.

Tatapannya terpaku pada seseorang diseberang sana, dihadapannya, di salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah tetangganya. Seorang pria yang juga tengah memperhatikan hujan seperti yang ia lakukan ㅡ oh, ralat, Jungkook sama sekali tak berniat memandang hujan barusan.

Pria itu, dengan diam dan ketenangan, memiliki sorot mata tajam yang bisa menusukㅡ namun Jungkook berani jamin meskipun ia tertusuk sorotan mata itu, ia bersumpah dengan senang hati menerima dan tak akan tertusuk kesakitan. Arah matanya berlanjut memperhatikan keseluruhan visualisasi maha karya Tuhan yang begitu mempesonanya itu. Surai cokelat berantakan namun tetap terkesan halus, membuat Jungkook ingin mendaratkan jari jarinya disana dan menjelajahi rambut halus itu dengan jemari mungilnya. Hidungnya yang mancung membuat imajinasinya bekerja lebih aktif, seperti membayangkan sekali lagi jemari mungilnya bergerak turun mengikuti liuk tulang hidung itu, lalu wajah tirusnya tak ingin ketinggalan untuk ia sentuh, mendaratkan jemarinya, menangkup dengan sentuhan gamang namun tetap terasa kelembutan menyentuh wajah tegas pria itu dan oh jangan lupakan bibir tebal yang terlihat lembut itu, apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan dengan itu? Sepertinya jemarinya saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengagumi dan ㅡ oh shit! Jungkook mengumpat dalam hatinya, merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi menelan ucapannya sendiri yang mengatakan tak ada pemandangan indah saat yang kau lihat hanyalah guyuran hujan, tapi ini, makhluk ini, dan yang Jungkook rasakan

Ada apa dengannya? Yah dia memang tak perlu lagi mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya namun sungguh yang membuatnya kacau adalah ini, ia tak pernah merasakan suatu ketertarikan pada seseorang yang baru ia jumpai seperti saat ini. Tapi ia akui pria itu memang memiliki pesona, oke tak lebih, Jungkook hanya terpesona itu saja dan membuang pikiran konyolnya barusan mengenai imajinasinya terhadap pria yang baru ia temui ini ㅡ tunggu! Baru ia temui?

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamarnya dan terhenti pada kumpulan post it yang menghiasi dinding kamarnya, salah satu yang tertempel disana ㅡ

"Dingin bagai lentera malam, hangat seperti mentari pagi, kau cahaya dalam hidupku" ㅡ bola matanya bertambah membulat saat mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu

"Pria sinting?" Bibirnya menggumam pelan, ragu akan hal yang baru saja ia simpulkan mengenai siapa dan apa hubungannya pria di rumah tetangganya itu dengan pria penuh drama yang ia temui di atas overpass saat itu. Lalu fakta lainnya muncul saat ia teringat ucapan bibi Kim saat di ruang makan tadi, memaksa pikirannya bekerja lebih ekstra ㅡoh, ayolah Jungkook, semua tak perlu serumit ini.

Jungkook menahan nafas, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak ribut akan keterkejutannya. Yah, ia yakin mereka adalah orang yang sama, pria yang ia temui di jembatan penyeberangan dan pria yang ia ㅡbegitu lancangnya ㅡ khayalkan dengan imajinasi imajinasi yang ughh.

Mereka adalah orang yang sama dan Jungkook dipertemukan lagi dengan pria sinting penuh drama yang berada di rumah tetangganya ini yang berarti pria itu ㅡ

"Taehyung?" ㅡ Jungkook membungkam erat mulut lancangnya yang dengan seenaknya tak bekerja sama dengan hatinya, sungguh ia lagi lagi dikhianati. Sementara orang diseberang sana entah karena suasana yang tiba tiba sunyi tanpa terdengar suara hujan atau memang ia memiliki pendengaran setajam kelelawar, orang itu menoleh begitu merasa mendengar namanya terucap.

Menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Menatap tiap inchi lekuk wajah Jungkook tanpa terlewat sedikit pun dengan pikiran yang menggali jawaban siapa pria dihadapannya yang menyebut namanya barusan, dan apa mereka saling kenal, siapa tahu saja ia melupakannya, namun nihil, ia tak mengenali Jungkook.

Jungkook yang ditatap serius oleh manik hazel dihadapannya itu seketika membeku. Yah benar kan, rasanya ditusuk oleh tatapan itu tidaklah sakit, lalu apa ini? Saat tiba tiba rasa hangat mengalir tanpa canggung di dadanya. Tak sampai menunggu lama, kesadaran Jungkook pulih, kembali merutuki kebodohannya, ia menunjukkan dengan jelas kepanikannya. Merasa tak diberi leluasa untuk mencari jalan keluar terbebas dari tatapan mengintimidasi itu ㅡ atau hanya perasaan Jungkook sajaㅡ ia langsung menjatuhkan diri, bersembunyi di bawah meja belajarnya dengan tangan diam diam terulur, menggapai-gapai konyol mencari tali tirai jendelanya dan langsung menariknya kencang begitu ia dapatkan tali itu. Menutup kembali tirai jendelanya. Menghela nafas lega saat ia berhasil lolos pada akhirnya.

Jungkook mengusap pelan wajahnya, entah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan sampai sampai terasa menguras separuh energinya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, pikirannya kacau, meratapi kebodohannya kenapa harus bertindak berlebihan seperti itu. Jika dibayangkan dan diingat lagi, semuanya tidak akan menjadi terlalu memalukan seperti ini jika saja dirinya tadi cukup memberikan senyum simpul mungkin ditambah perkenalan atau obrolan singkat sepertinya tidak buruk. Demi Tuhan, ia malu sekali sekarang. Salahkan sorot mata Taehyung yang membuat desiran aneh di dadanya yang juga membuatnya kalang kabut seperti ini. Jungkook bersumpah tidak akan bertamu ke rumah bibi Kim selagi masih ada Taehyung disana. Ah sepertinya Jungkook tak menyadari satu hal bahwa satu-satunya pria penuh drama disini adalah dirinya sendiri.

...

Entah apalagi yang terjadi semalam. Pagi ini Jungkook sudah ditemukan terbaring saja di ranjangnya. Masih tertidur nyenyak rupanya di pagi yang masih menyisakan dingin dari hujan malam tadi. Matahari mulai timbul rendah, mengintip dari ufuk timur, menyingkirkan sedikit demi sedikit bayangan mendung yang juga mulai tertiup hembusan angin pagi perlahan.

Jungkook menggeliat pelan, hanya sedikit terusik saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu tiga kali ㅡmula-mulaㅡ dan menjadi serangan beruntun pada detik berikutnya saat tak mendapati respon berarti dari pemilik kamar.

"Jungkook-ah!" ㅡoh, ternyata mulai lebih dari sekedar ketukan beruntun.

Kali ini bukan hanya sedikit terusik, Jungkook mulai merasakan ini sebagai gangguan. Dahinya mengerut samar, berusaha fokus, menyingkirkan suara berisik yang muncul dibalik pintu kamarnya, ia mengumpulkan konsentrasi penuh, meraih kembali kepingan ketenangan tidur nyamannya yang sempat terpecahㅡ buyarㅡlalu berusaha menyatukannya kembali menjadi utuh ㅡ

"Yah! Jungkook-ah!" ㅡ dan gagal.

Prang! ㅡSeakan letupan imajiner tengah muncul dalam bayangannya, kepingan yang sedari tadi Jungkook coba untuk satukan, kini bukan hanya pecah menjadi kepingan yang dapat disusun kembali melainkan hancur melebur berubah wujud bagai debu yang terhembus begitu saja ㅡ buyar lagi.

Suara panggilan ibunya yang memecah ketentraman pagi ini yang benar-benar syahdu sebenarnya, berhasil membuat Jungkook menyerah. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengedip satu dua kali, membiasakan matanya yang sedikit perih dan cukup berat melekat mungkin efek dari tidur yang terlalu nyenyak. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook sudah menyusun rencana yang sempurna untuk hari ini ㅡ tidur nyenyak sampai tengah hariㅡ namun apa daya saat serbuan dari ibunya berhasil menjerat dan menarik Jungkook secara paksa.

Jungkook menyingkap selimutnya, berguling perlahan ke tepi ranjangnya, menapakan kaki polosnya di lantai kamarnya yang dingin namun masih dengan posisi setengah badannya terbaring nyaman di kasur nyamannya. Ia hanya mendengung samar untuk menjawab panggilan membabi buta dari ibunya ㅡhanya imajinasi berlebihan Jungkookㅡlalu perlahan bangun, berdiri dan menyeret kakinya ke arah pintu kamarnya sambil menggaruk pelan sekujur tubuhnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal ㅡiseng, anggap saja begitu.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, mengintip pikirnya, sambil bersiaga akan ekspresi yang akan disuguhkan oleh ibunya dibalik sana, mungkin menakutkan, mengingat berapa lama ia membuat ibunya menunggu.

"Hngg? Ada apa, mom? Sepertinya buru-buru sekali" sapa Jungkook yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman, menunggu jawaban ibunya, sesekali ia menguap kecil atau sekedar mengucek pelan matanya. Terlihat menggemaskan ditambah rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan pipi tembamnya yang sedikit merona alami, seperti balita baru bangun tidur dan menunggu gendongan ibunya.

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu kamar Jungkook yang hanya terbuka kecil, ibunya nampak menunjukan senyum penuh arti ㅡada maunyaㅡ membuat Jungkook yang melihatnya sekilas pun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, kini atensi nya penuh menatap ibunya.

"Ibu membuat muffin cokelat cukup banyak, rasanya tidak akan habis jika hanya kita makan bertiga saja jadi Jungkook-ah, ibu akan sangat senang memiliki anak manis sepertimu yang akan dengan senang hati membagikan muffin ini untuk tetangga baru kita, bibi Kim pasti juga akan sangat senang menerimanya" semua kalimat itu terdengar merayu dan persuasif ditelinga Jungkook pada awalnya, namun begitu mendengar soal tetangga baru, Jungkook jadi teringat pria sinting ㅡ ralatㅡpria mempesona di seberang sana, di rumah tetangganya tadi malam, Taehyung.

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menghindar gesit.

"Ngg aku masih ada tugas" ucapnya berkilah lalu dengan kecepatan cahaya berusaha menutup kembali pintu kamarnya namun berhasil dihentikan saat ibunya memanfaatkan celah, menahan pintu dengan mendorongnya tak cukup kuat sebenarnya tapi berhasil membuat Jungkook limbung, efek dari setengah sadar dari bangun tidur sepertinya.

"Antarkan atau ibu bakar semua buku pelajaranmu" vonis dari ibunya, final.

Jungkook tahu ibunya tidak akan benar benar melakukan hal itu, oh ayolah ancaman itu hanya gertakan dari ibunya. Jungkook memilih diam, mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan untuk sementara waktu selagi ia akan memikirkan lagi cara menghindar.

Selepas kepergian ibunya yang kembali menyibukkan diri di dapur, Jungkook pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mandi mungkin bisa membantunya menjernihkan pikiran dan menemukan ide cemerlang, pikirnya.

Usai menyegarkan diri, Jungkook pun turun menyusul ibunya. Mengintip penasaran apa yang sedang ibunya kerjakan. Aroma harum menguar, membuai dan menggoda perutnya yang langsung menuntut untuk segera diisi, selalu seperti ini saat Jungkook menemui aroma masakan ibunya.

Ibu Jeon yang merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang disekitarnya pun menoleh ke sekitar dan menemukan anak manisnya, Jungkook, berdiri mematung dibelakangnya sambil memamerkan seulas cengiran gigi kelincinya.

"Oh, sudah rapi sekali Jungkookie" mendengar panggilan manis dari ibunya, seketika cengiran manis di wajah Jungkook pun meluntur. Ibunya ingin membujuk lagi rupanya, pasalnya si ibu tak pernah memanggilnya semanis ini kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang terselubung.

"Ayo sarapan, setelah itu kau bisa pergi main sebentar ke rumah tetangga kita baru setelah itu menyelesaikan tugasmu"

Ibu Jeon membawa satu mangkok besar penuh nasi goreng kesukaan Jungkook ke atas meja makan, menata rapi peralatan makan lalu menarik Jungkook untuk duduk manis disusul oleh ayah Jeon yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan ㅡentah darimanaㅡ dan menikmati sarapan bersama.

Selesai menikmati sarapan, Jungkook mulai melancarkan aksinya, membujuk atau lebih tepatnya merengek kepada ibunya.

"Ayolah, mommy.."ㅡini juga panggilan sayang dari Jungkook jika sedang ada maunya pada si ibuㅡ

"..aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku, mereka masih banyak dan tidak bisa menunggu" alasan Jungkook, menggunakan tugas yang banyak sebagai kambing hitam padahal tujuan sebenarnya menolak hanyalah kejadian konyol tadi malam yang sebenarnya karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Lagian, kenapa harus membuat banyak muffin kalau sekiranya tidak akan habis dimakan sendiri"

Keluhan Jungkook mencoba lebih meyakinkan ibunya namun lagi-lagi ibu Jeon hanya tersenyum manis

"Kau kan sudah berjanji pada bibi Kim sendiri kemarin, tidak sulit kan Jungkookie, hanya memberikan saja dan menyapa, bibi Kim benar benar ingin kau mampir main kesana, dia ingin kau bertemu Taehyung, putranya, siapa tahu jika mendapat teman sepertimu, Taehyung jadi tidak hobi menghilang dari rumah lagi"

Itu dia masalahnya, ibu Jeon. Jungkook putus asa, menyerah tak tahu lagi beralasan yang bagaimana. Kali ini mendengar nama itu diucapkan, seketika telinga dan debaran jantungnya terusik. Samar rona kemerahan muncul, dan lagi tanpa canggung desiran itu mengalir di dadanya, sungguh malu sekali mengingat kecelakaan semalam.

Dan berakhir seperti inilah, kisah remaja putus asa, mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang membutuhkan tingkat rasa percaya diri lebih tinggi ketimbang saat detik detik memasuki ruang ujian kelulusan ㅡoh, berlebihan lagi Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu rumah tetangganya, rumah keluarga Kim, dengan perlahan. Berharap mereka tidak mendengar dan dia bisa pulang dengan alasan tak ada orang, keluarga Kim sedang pergi berliburㅡmungkin.

Pada ketukan berikutnya, gerak tangannya sukses terhenti, melayang di udara, menatap dengan bola mata melebar dan manik mata bergetar ㅡkali ini gugupㅡpada pintu dihadapannya yang terbuka perlahan. Menunggu siapa yang akan muncul dihadapannya dengan doa yang terus melantun di pikirannya ㅡjangan Taehyung, jangan Taehyungㅡberulang kali tanpa menyadari pula bahwa tangannya pun sampai gemetaran.

"Oh, Jungkook-ah"

Mendengar seruan bahagia dari seorang wanita dihadapannya, hati Jungkook pun ikut bersorak bahagia. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega lalu menampilkan senyum manis andalannya.

"Selamat pagi, bibi Kim."

Menunjukan senyum gigi kelincinya, Jungkook memberikan kue muffin buatan ibunya kepada bibi Kim dan sedikit berbincangㅡsekedar basa basi lalu berpamitanㅡ tidak masalah bagi Jungkook, yang terpenting ia hanya perlu melihat situasi jika ada tanda tanda akan kemunculan Taehyung, ia akan segera pamit pulangㅡkabur maksudnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan aman dan lancar, mereka tetap mengobrol di teras rumah karena Jungkook yang terus menolak untuk diajak masuk dengan alasan hanya sempat mampir sebentar. Dirasa sudah cukup, Jungkook pun membungkuk sopan untuk berpamitan, merasa lega saat semuanya berjalan lancar tak seperti yang ia khawatirkan ㅡhanya dalam harapan Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya seketika saat mendengar suara berat yang asing itu memanggilnya. Sedikit ragu, ia berbalik perlahan, membuat alas kakinya tetancap paku sekali lagi pada tempat ia berpijak saat ini, saat ia melihat sosok orang yang memanggilnya. Seluruh sendi tubuhnya mulai kehilangan fungsi, ia melemas, mulai pucat dan segala pengandaian terburuk muncul di kepalanya ㅡoh, apa yang sebenarnya kau khawatirkan, Jeon Jungkook?

Jungkook diam, terbelalak, nafasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik mencuri kesadarannya selama beberapa saat, Taehyung, kali ini pria itu tidak hanya berdiri di seberang kamarnya melainkan dihadapannya.

Lagi, tatapan Jungkook mulai dengan lancangnya menjelajahi setiap bagian pada diri pria di hadapannya ini, kali ini lebih mendetail.

Taehyung, mengenakan celana training dengan kaos santainya, rambut setengah acak ㅡyang membuat Jungkook bersumpah akan menjambaknya suatu hari nanti dengan cara yang sensual, dalam imajinasinyaㅡpeluh samar yang muncul di sekitar leher dan membuat basah pucuk-pucuk rambutnya, membuat poni rambutnya sedikit melekat dikeningnya ㅡ uhm seksiㅡ sekali lagi, Jungkook harus mengakui bahwa dirinya terjatuh lagi pada maha karya Tuhan yang mengagumkan di hadapannya ini. Dan jangan lupakan itu, suara berat yang begitu membuai di telinga Jungkook, ingin mendengar suara itu memanggilnya sekali lagi, astaga apakah manusia dihadapannya ini diciptakan dari candu? Lagi, desiran hangat lolos dari dalam dada Jungkook disertai rona kemerahan yang samar diwajahnya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya rapat, menggeleng pelan saat ia rasa kesadarannya dikembalikan, membuang pikiran konyol yang selalu muncul bersamaan dengan keberadaan Taehyung di dekatnya.

Taehyung berhenti dihadapan Jungkook. Menatap pria manis itu sedikit bingung, ingin memastikan apakah pria ini baik baik saja.

"Kau baik baik saja, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook spontan membuka lebar matanya. Mengedip satu dua kali. Ini terlalu dekat, melihat Taehyung sedekat ini, bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya, Taehyung memang terlihat sedikit terengah. Dan keringat di tubuhnya, membuat Jungkook mengutuki bau maskulin yang menguar menembus indra penciumannya ㅡ memabukkan.

Rona merah kali ini tak hanya muncul samar, melainkan semakin jelas dan menjalar sampai ke kedua telinganya. Jungkook hampir ingin pingsan, keinginan berlebihannya dan pemikiran konyol yang terus saja menyerukan 'kubur saja aku hidup-hidup, Kim Taehyung'.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Taehyung mulai khawatir kalau Jungkook benar kurang sehat. Ia mengguncang perlahan pundak Jungkook, membuat kesadaran pria manis itu utuh seratus persen. Jungkook mengedip lagi, menatap Taehyung yang berada tepat dihadapannya, begitu dekat. Nafasnya tercekat, suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan bahkan tak sanggup menjawab seruan khawatir dari Taehyung.

"Uhm.." hanya gumaman semacam itu dan anggukan pelan serta ekspresi lucu saat Jungkook membuat matanya sedikit lebih membulat lebar dihiasi tatapan berkilau yang Taehyung dapat sebagai balasan.

Melihat pria manis dihadapannya ini mengedip menggemaskan dan menunjukan senyum canggung, Taehyung pun jadi gemas, hanya tersenyum lembut, menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil milik si manis ini. Ia sudah cukup membuat Jungkook kaget dan ketakutan sepertinyaㅡatau lebih tepatnya terpesona, Kim Taehyung, namun kau tidak tahu.

...

"Harusnya kau mengatakan padaku semalam kalau kau tetangga baru rumah kami. Aku benar benar menyesal tidak menyapamu dengan baik dan mengobrol seperti ini, maaf"

"Bu-bukan masalah kok, ini salahku juga"

Jungkook hanya sanggup mencicit pelan sedari tadi. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka sekarang sudah duduk mengobrol begitu saja di teras rumah keluarga Kim. Jungkook mengurungkan dirinya untuk pulang dan menuruti Taehyung yang memintanya untuk ditemani sehabis kegiatan lari paginya.

Antara gugup berdekatan dengan pria penuh godaan seperti Taehyung dan bersyukur juga sebenarnya karena Taehyung tak mempermasalahkan soal ketidaksopanannya semalam dan malah dengan polosnya ia yang meminta maaf pada Jungkook. Namun perasaan lega Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya bisa menguar, ia malah mati gugup, hilang fokus, kosa katanya pun kacau dan terbata, lagi-lagi harus menahan malu dihadapan Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung dengan santainya memaklumi, toh mereka baru saja berkenalan dan mengobrol seperti ini jadi wajar kalau Jungkook masih merasa canggung, apalagi tadi ia sempat membuat anak manis ini terkejut.

Mengobrol seperti ini membuat Jungkook mengetahui beberapa fakta mengenai Kim Taehyung. Taehyung anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Taehyung lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Taehyung sudah lulus sekolah menengah tapi tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang kuliah dengan alasan lelah. Taehyung bekerja sebagai fotografer freelance. Fotografi adalah hobinya semenjak sekolah menengah. Taehyung tidak tinggal di rumahnya lagi semenjak bekerja dengan alasan butuh ruang lebih luas untuknya bekerja. Bahkan fakta bahwa Taehyung menyukai makanan manis, Taehyung dapat menghabiskan tiga botol air mineral dalam sekali minum Taehyung menyukai anak-anak, Taehyung menyukai game dan kopi saat weekend, Taehyung.. Taehyung dan Taehyung.

Pikiran Jungkook secara otomatis bekerja sendiri, mengaturnya ke dalam mode mencatat segala hal tentang Taehyung. Ia merasa harus tahu dan mengingatnya baik itu hanyalah hal kecil sekali pun. Namun tetap saja masih menampik rasa ketertarikan yang lebih ini. Ia masih tidak mengakuinya.

Fakta lain yang Jungkook dapatkan adalah mengenai hal hal yang ia simpulkan secara pribadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Taehyung bukanlah pria sinting. Taehyung juga bukan pria penuh drama. Dia tidak payah tapi sangat keren dan mandiri. Lalu tatapannya, memang tajam menusuk ulu hati namun bukan menusuk yang menyakitkan melainkan menyenangkan ㅡhanya fakta ini yang Jungkook temukan benar karena ia sudah mengalaminya sendiri.

Dan satu hal lagiㅡ

"Jika dingin bagai lentera malam itu aku tahu jelas bukan kau, lalu siapa dia?" ㅡ'kau jelas hangat seperti mentari pagi, Kim Taehyung'

Jungkook hanya menggumam pelan sebenarnya, tapi sekali lagi, entah suasana yang memang sepi atau memang pendengaran pria disebelahnya ini yang terlampau tajam. Taehyung menoleh, menatap bingung sekali lagi pada Jungkook.

"Apa maksudmu, Jeon Jungkook?"

'Mati saja kau, Jeon Jungkook dan mulut lancangmu itu' merutuki dirinya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, menganggap dirinya bodoh tapi apa daya, dia selalu saja ingin tahu dan pria yang ia sangkal telah menarik perhatiannya ini benar benar membuat Jungkook penasaran dan ingin tahu segala hal tentangnya tak terkecuali kejadian di overpass saat itu, apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung? Dan jika memang dia jarang pulang kenapa ia kembali? Benar hanya sekedar kangen keluarga atau seperti kata bibi Kim, Taehyung hanya pulang jika ada maunya? Lalu apa maunya Taehyung? See, Jungkook berevolusi menjadi curious Jungkook dengan tingkat penasaran ratusan kali lipat lebih tinggi jika mengenai Taehyung. Tanpa Jungkook sendiri menyadarinya.

Jungkook bungkam, meremas jemarinya perlahan menyembunyikan kepanikan, berpikir keras mencari alasan dan sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Taehyung yang terasa mengintimidasinya lagi seperti malam itu ㅡyang jelas hanya dalam khayalan Jungkook saja yang ia maksud dengan mengintimidasi itu.

Jungkook tergagap, selalu, kapan lidahnya bisa selicin seperti saat ia menghadapi ibunya atau seperti saat ia mengolok Bambam, teman sekelasnya.

'Sungguh, apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan padaku, Kim Taehyung?'

To be continued..

...

#whisperCorner

Langsung update chapter berikutnya, alhamdulillah

Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan reviewers, terima kasih banyak

Saya sering melihat banyak author yang bilang kalau review pembaca itu bagai penyemangat, dan sekarang saya merasakan sensasinya sendiri kkk

Saya balas reviewnya disini ya

 **#nuruladi07** : bikin penasaran ya? Hehe maaf ya /peace/ ini diusahakan fast update kok, doakan saja inspirasinya jalan terus. Semoga bisa menyembuhkan penasarannya ya di chapter ini

 **#kyuusaaa** : kamu cenayang ya? Kok tau taetae tetangganya kkk emang gampang ketebak sih, dan untuk school life nya humm di chapter ini terjawab ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan kamu ya

 **#ainiajkook** : ketebak ya? Jawabannya udah ada di chapter ini nih kkk awas ngakaknya jangan lebar lebar, terima kasih udah sempatin membaca dan review, saya jadi tersanjung /numpangngakakdikit/

Btw jangan panggil thor-nim, saya emang kaku orangnya tapi jangan dibikin makin kaku lagi, panggil apa aja, panggilan sayang deh kkk

 **#milapriscella25** : haduh ampuni diriku~ maaf penggunaan julukan itu karena sepertinya alien sudah umum disandang taehyung, jadi mencoba suasana baru/? /nyengir/

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya, saya usahakan lebih keras lagi membuat yang lebih baik lagi, maaf beribu maaf buat typo yang lolos. Kritik dan saran saya terima. Saya open mind kok.

Sampai bertemu lagi dichapter berikutnya ya


	3. Dan Ternyata Cahaya Itu

**'Sungguh, apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan padaku, Kim Taehyung?'**

...

Taehyung masih menatap lekat pada Jungkook. Menunggu setidaknya sepatah dua patah kata meluncur dari bibir plum yang nampak manis ituㅡtunggu! Bibir? Oh, jaga pandanganmu Kim Taehyung.

Sementara Jungkook masih saja bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengobrak-abrik tiap bagian otaknya mencari hal apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ngg.." hanya sebuah dengungan pelan yang meluncur, namun berhasil membuat atensi Taehyung semakin terpusat pada pria manis di depannya, membuat Jungkook semakin kelabakan. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, berpikir cepat dan berdoa. Mengedipkan mata, gugup namun tetap berusaha setenang mungkin. Yah Taehyung mungkin saja tak mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas tadi. Ia bisa mengelak. Ia tak ingin Taehyung melihatnya dengan pandangan buruk, sebagai bocah gemar ikut campur masalah orang lain ㅡitu sangat mengganggu.

"Ngg dingin, y-yah dingin, kau tidak kedinginan hyung?"

Hanya ide itu yang terlintas, ia lontarkan disertai doa dalam hati. Jungkook was was. Mengusap pelan lengannya, berusaha terlihat lebih meyakinkan bahwa dia nampak kedinginan, barulah ia berani membalas tatapan manik indah milik Taehyung. Taehyung malah menampakan wajah berpikirnya. Keningnya berkerut samar, alis tebalnya nampak bisa saja saling bertaut. Lalu perlahan mulai merasakan hawa disekitarnya.

"Yah pagi ini mungkin memang agak dingin"

Akhirnya ia pun membenarkan ucapan Jungkook. Mengangguk setuju kalau pagi ini memang cukup dingin. Tanpa sadar ia juga mengikuti gerakan Jungkook, mengusap pelan lengannya.

"Lain kali ikutlah olahraga pagi denganku. Itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih hangat"

Oh apa ini ajakan pergi bersama? Dengan Taehyung? Yang benar saja, apa Jungkook mau menolak?

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan menggelitik itu muncul, memberi rangsangan pada Jungkook untuk tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya, terkekeh pelan sambil mengangguki ajakan Taehyung. Yah ia senang. Tapi apa hanya sebatas itu?

Melihat tawa manis dari lawan bicaranya itu, Taehyung tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan gemasnya, senyum manis dengan gigi kelincinya, pipi gembil yang terangkat saat lengkungan naik menarik ujung bibirnya, semuanya tak bisa lagi Taehyung kendalikan. Perlahan tangan besarnya terangkat, menangkup puncak kepala Jungkook lalu mengusak pelan surai kelam pria manis didepannya. Dan Jungkook? Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisinya. Wajahnya memanas, batinnya berteriak meminta galian lubang untuk mengubur wajah merah matangnya saat ini. Rasanya ingin lari, bersembunyi dibawah meja belajarnya, lagi.

Jungkook yang berusaha menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya pun hanya diam, memasang wajah polos yang lucu, lalu menghembuskan perlahan nafasnya, berusaha meraih ketenangan.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Ibu pasti sudah menyiapkan minuman hangat untukmu"

Fakta baru yang Jungkook temukan adalah, sungguh, ajakan Taehyung sangat persuasif dan lebih merayu meluluhkan Jungkook jika dibandingkan dengan bujukan manis dari ibunya. Rasanya tanpa harus diminta dua kali, Jungkook pasti akan dengan senang hati ikut kemanapun Taehyung pergi atau bahkan tanpa diminta pun ia akan terus berjalan mengekori tetangga mempesonanya ini.

Seakan dunia tak merestui, semua angan angan manis milik Jungkookㅡharapannya menelan waktu sepanjang hari ini bersama Taehyung ㅡluluh lantak. Hembusan angin yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya layaknya jarum, membawa kesadaran Jungkook kembali muncul ke permukaan. Mendengus samar, kesal. Ia teringat lagi akan tugas sekolahnya. Kenapa harus disaat yang seperti ini? Ia masih ingin menggali lebih dalam lagi perihal tetangga mempesonanya ini. Banyak pertanyaan dipikirannya perlahan menguliti tubuhnya seakan menuntut untuk dicari tahu jawabannyaㅡoke, kita semua tahu bahwa inti dari semua ini adalah modus dari Jungkook yang sederhananya hanya ingin bersama-sama Taehyung lebih lama.

Jungkook tanpa sadar membentuk kerucut kecil dibibirnya yang dengan jelas tertangkap oleh manik hazel Taehyung. Taehyung melihat itu hampir saja memekik gemas, sepertinya ia mulai menemukan hal menyenangkan dari tetangga barunya yang manis ini. Membuatnya menyiagakan diri, dengan perasaan harap harap antusias menanti hal lucu apalagi yang akan ditunjukkan Jungkook.

"Kau kenapa seperti itu, Jungkook-ah?"

Sambil terkekeh pelan, Taehyung tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menegur Jungkook. Sementara pihak yang ditegur malah semakin memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku harus pulang, hyung. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama pergi"

Taehyung sekali lagi terkekeh geli. Sepertinya Jungkook tak menyadari nada bicaranya yang setengah merajuk tadi.

Melihat wajah makin terlipat dihadapannya ini, Taehyung pun tersenyum maklum.

"Tugas sekolah lagi, hum? Aku dengar dari ibuku, sepertinya dari ibumu juga, kau akhir akhir ini super sibuk"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk putus asa menanggapi. Taehyung sekali lagi mengusak pelan puncak kepala Jungkook. Menghiburnya.

"Kita bisa mengobrol lain hari, Jungkook-ah"

...

Dan lain hari yang dijanjikan Taehyung itu tak pernah datang. Kali ini bukan tugas sekolah Jungkook lagi yang menjadi biangnya tapi.. Taehyung yang lagi-lagiㅡseperti yang sudah disampaikan bibi Kim sebelumnyaㅡmenghilang dari rumah. Sudah berhari-hari tak pulang. Taehyung pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Tanpa ada 'sampai jumpa lagi' atau 'selamat tinggal' membuat Jungkook gundah.

Sama seperti yang Taehyung rasakan, Jungkook pun juga mulai menemukan hal menyenangkan dari tetangganya itu, tetangganya yang mempesona. Dia menyesal sempat bersembunyi, dia menyesal tak berbicara banyak dengan Taehyung saat itu. Harusnya ia biarkan Taehyung melihat banyak hal dari Jungkook. Jungkook yakin seratus persen bahwa dirinya spesial, memiliki banyak hal yang ia yakini dapat menarik seluruh atensi Taehyung hanya untuknya ㅡ ugh percaya dirinya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan jika sudah berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

Ditengah kegiatannya merindu dan merenung di meja makan. Ibu Jeon muncul, menyaksikan putranya nampak menyedihkan, tergeletak tanpa daya bersandar pada meja makan yang seakan menjadi penyokong hidupnya. Menepuk pelan pundak putranya itu seakan tahu isi hati Jungkook, yang ia kira, anak manisnya itu tengah kelaparan. Ibu Jeon memang belum menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam, lagipula Jungkook bilang kalau ia akan pergi ke suatu acara malam ini, jadi melewatkan makan malam dirumah.

"Hoseok sudah datang"

Mendengar ucapan ibunya itu, Jungkook diam sejenak, masih menikmati kegiatan ratapannya ㅡsepertinya. Bangkit dari posisinya, Jungkook memeluk dan mengecup sekilas pipi ibunya lalu berpamitan.

Sedangkan diluar sana, Jung Hoseok, sepupu jauh namun sebenarnya dekatㅡyang mana ia selalu menyatakan kalau dirinya dan Jungkook ini sahabat kental bahkan dengan denyut nadi yang menyatu, yah sedekat itu namun selalu membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan ekspresi 'tolong berikan aku kantong plastik' tiap mendengarnyaㅡtengah menunggu Jungkook sambil menimang-nimang paper bag besar dipelukannya, membuat radar curious Jungkook turn on.

Jungkook baru saja akan membuka mulutnya menanyai sepupuㅡselengket perangkoㅡnya ini, namun terinterupsi saja dengan tidak elit.

"Lama sekali, kekasihku bisa lama menunggu nanti. Belajar berjalan Jungkook-ah, bukannya merangkak"

Oke, Jungkook sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Jika sepupunya ini sedang senang dan tak sabaran, ia akan jadi lebih sensitif dan membuat Jungkook kenyang dengan omelan jika tidak segera menuntaskan kesenangannya jadi Jungkook hanya akan mendengung saja atau sekedar menunjukkan putaran melengkung dari dua bola matanya.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Hoseok sekarang. Hanya diam. Jungkook tak ingin banyak bicara atau bertanya, mematikan kembali radar penasarannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pikiran Hoseok yang tengah membayangkan hari bahagia sepupunya ini dan kekasihnya. Oke ralat. Sebenarnya bukan kekasih Hoseok, hanya saja seseorang yang ditaksir Hoseok, yah sebatas itu.

Namanya Jinnie, Hoseok selalu mengucapkan nama itu menjadi manis seperti ini. Teman se kampusnya dulu. Manis dan menjadi idola. Berlian yang cemerlang ㅡ sungguh, Jungkook selalu membutuhkan kantong plastik tiap berada disekitar mode kasmaran Jung Hoseok.

"Jadi kau akhirnya memilih kado apa, hyung?"

Jungkook tak bisa berlama-lama diam rupanya. Hanya basa-basi agar suasananya tidak sepi.

"Aku berikan sweater untuknya. Warna pink, kesukaan Jinnie. Ah, ini akan seperti pelukan hangat dariku menemani Jinnie saat ia memakainya"

Cengiran jenaka itu selalu muncul tiap mode kasmaran Hoseok, ia tak akan berhenti seperti itu bahkan sampai giginya mengering. Sedangkan Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya menunjukan ekspresi mau muntahnya sambil berpura-pura panik mencari sesuatu

"Yah! Kau sembunyikan dimana kantong plastiknya, hyung?"ㅡ

TAKK!ㅡsatu jitakan sayang mendarat mulus di puncak kepala Jungkook menghasilkan ringisan pelan Jungkook sambil mengelus kepalanyaㅡbukan jitakan yang sakit, sebenarnya.

"Aku serius Jungkook-ah. Ini spesial dan hadiah dari hatiku. Jinnie harus melihatku setelah ini. Aku yakin makhluk itu juga pasti diundang ke pesta ulang tahun kecil milik Jinnie. Aku tidak mau kalah saing"

Jungkook hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengar curahan hati sepupuㅡse lengket perangkoㅡnya itu. Ia paham betul, Hoseok sangat mencintai Jinnie-nya, terlihat dari bagaimana ia selalu bercerita tentang lak-laki manis, berlian cemerlang itu.

"Kau tahu? Kim Namjoon itu selalu saja menguntit Jinnie kemana pun, aku hampir ketinggalan banyak langkah. Dan makin parah lagi jika nanti adiknya si Namjoon itu juga ikut datang"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya samar. Mulai bingung dengan celotehan sepupunya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan adik Namjoon?"

Tanpa sadar radar penasaran Jungkook itu menyala kembali rupanya.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya!"

Sedikit meninggikan suaranya, Hoseok membuat Jungkook terkejut. Oke, ini mode menggebu-gebu milik Jung Hoseok. Jungkook membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar kantong plastik sepertinyaㅡkarung untuk membungkus Hoseok dan menggelindingkannya pulang, mungkin ide bagus.

"Ini rumit Jungkook-ah"

Kini kau mulai lagi dengan ekspresi wajah memilukan, Jung Hoseok?

"Kau tahu aku sudah jatuh hati pada Seokjin sejak masa kuliah, dan Namjoon sialan itu entah muncul darimana tiba tiba saja menyandung jalanku. Dan lagi adiknya itu, bocah hobi nyengir, Kim Taehyung ituㅡ"

"Tunggu! Kim siapa?"

Mendengar nama yang membuat desiran selalu muncul di dadanya itu, Jungkook secara otomatis menyalakan radarnya dengan getaran super maksimal untuk bisa menangkap informasi apapun tentang pemuda sinting namun sialan sekali mempesonanya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bahan kegalauan Jungkookㅡoke, ia menarik kembali kata-katanya, ia tak jadi membutuhkan karung untuk menggelindingkan sepupu perangko lengket-nya ini.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Hoseok mengulang lagi menyebut nama itu disertai dengan munculnya kobaran api imajiner disekujur tubuhnya.

"Yaampun dia itu siapa?! Dia cuma adik kelas semasa SMA dari sahabat seokjin. Tapi dengan lancangnya membuat Jinnie-ku jatuh cinta padanya"

Jungkook bungkam. Ia tak ingin menyahut apapun. Mulutnya sedikit terbukaㅡsiap dengan sejuta pertanyaanㅡnamun mengantisipasi. Segala yang diucapkan Hoseok adalah penting. Tidak boleh terlewat secuil pun. Iaㅡharusㅡmau tidak mau menahan dirinya sedikit lebih lama lagi, menunggu sepupunyaㅡ yang kali ini akhirnya ia akui eksistensinya sebagai sahabat kental se denyut nadiㅡini untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

'Apakah dia Kim Taehyung yang sama dengan pria sinting di rumah sebelah?'

'Jadi Kim Taehyung ini pria yang disukai Jinnie?'

'Jadi mereka saling mengenal dan memiliki hubungan, mungkin?'

'Lalu lentera malam, mentari pagi, cahaya hidup Taehyung itu Jinnie?'

'Orang yang membuat Taehyung kacau saat di overpass itu Jinnie?'

"Tapi kasihan sekali Jinnie-ku ini"

Lamunan Jungkook buyar saat ia mendengar kelanjutan kisah Hoseok. Nada bicaranya jika diperhatikan, semakin serius. Hoseok, orang yang mudah terbawa perasaan jika sudah menyangkut Jinnieㅡ'Jadi kenapa Jinnie-mu ini patut untuk dikasihani, Jung Hoseok?' ㅡkira-kira seperti itulah arti dari tatapan Jungkook ke sepupunya saat ini.

"Seokjin itu pria yang manis, dia baik, pintar, hatinya bersih dan penyayangㅡ"

Untuk sesaat Jungkook termenung, bukan memikirkan tentang Taehyung, melainkan tentang dirinya yang baru menyadari bahwa kemampuan Hoseok tiap memuji Seokjin itu sangat keren dan Jungkook baru sadar itu.

"ㅡtapi sayangnya, ia malah jatuh cinta pada Taehyung"

Itu sangat menohok, Jungkook hampir saja protes mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak terima.

'Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa jika jatuh cinta pada Taehyung?'

'Taehyung juga baik, dia ramah dan penuh perhatian' ㅡpenilaian Jungkook berdasarkan momen mengobrol bersama Taehyung yang tak sampai satu jam beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jungkook bukannya mendukung Seokjin yang jatuh cinta pada Taehyung tapi ia hanya tidak terima. Sepupunya bicara seolah mencintai Kim Taehyung itu sebuah kesalahanㅡtunggu sebentar, kau terlihat membela diri, Jungkook-ah. Kau termasuk orang yang jatuh cinta pada Taehyung? Mengakulah, Jeon!

"Seokjin mencintai Taehyung yang dengan jelas ia tahu kalau Taehyung tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Aku sedih saja. Jinnie-ku tidak akan bahagia. Ia tahu kalau Taehyung menyukai orang lain. Taehyung menyukai sahabat Jinnie, si kakak kelas Taehyung saat SMA itu. Tapi Jinnie.. kapan dia akan menyerah?"

Jungkook lagi lagi hanya bisa bungkam. Orang yang disukai Taehyung? Taehyung telah memiliki seseorang dihatinya. Fakta itu membuat denyutan yang entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan di dada Jungkook.

Desiran yang tak canggung muncul di dadanya itu kini seakan memberikan kontraksi, meremas kuat bagian dalam dadanya, sakit. Ia hanya bocah penasaran yang tertarik tanpa alasan yang ia tahu pasti terhadap tetangganya.

Dan mendengar semua cerita ini? Demi Tuhan, Hoseok tidak main main ternyata saat mengatakan ini rumit. Sekarang bertambah lagi peran sahabat Seokjin dalam cerita ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan? Apa ia sanggup turut masuk ke dalam cerita ini? ㅡ'buang pikiran bodohmu, Jeon Jungkook, memang siapa kau ini?'ㅡkali ini hanya sugesti itulah yang terus ia rapalkan dalam pikirannya.

"Hyung,"

Akhirnya setelah lama bungkam, Jungkook pun berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jika dia sahabat dekat Seokjin hyung, berarti ada kemungkinan dia juga akan datang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hoseok hanya mengangguk menjawabnya sambil fokusnya kembali kepada mengemudi.

"Mereka sahabat dekat. Teman kerja juga. Hubungan mereka berjalan baik baik saja, kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jungkook, namun Hoseok tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Baginya Jungkook memang sudah biasa seperti itu. Perasaan ingin tahu saja.

Jungkook merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa pening. Ia memilih menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Itu berarti ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang ia ketahui telah membuat Taehyung kacau. Orang yang Taehyung sukai. Cahaya hidup Taehyung.

"Namanya, hyung? Sahabat Seokjin hyung itu"

Hoseok sedikit mengeryit heran. Jungkook sampai ingin tahu sejauh itu rupanya. Wahh sepupu manisnya ini benar-benar rasa ingin tahunya tinggi, hanya itu yang terpikirkan dan ia pun tak mencurigai Jungkook lebih jauh lagi. Setelah itu berusaha mengingat-ingat nama pria yang tak kalah manis yang selalu bersama dengan Jinnie-nya yang tersayang itu.

"Humm Min.. Yoongi?"

...

Dan disinilah Jungkook sekarang. Diatas rooftop rumah Kim Seokjin, sang tuan rumah yang berulang tahun. Ini memang hanya pesta sederhana. Tamunya pun juga hanya beberapa orang saja, mereka teman-teman dekat dari Seokjin, oh pengecualian untuk Jungkook. Dia hanya sepupu dari pria yang jatuh hati pada tuan rumah.

Jungkook hanya berdiri menyendiri di tepi rooftop setelah beberapa saat yang lalu membantu mempersiapkan acara pesta barbeque disini. Ia tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini. Indra penglihatannya sibuk menelisik sekitar rumah Seokjin. Rumah ini tidak besar, sederhana dan rapi. Seokjin memiliki taman kecil yang asri di halaman rumahnya dan kolam ikan. Saat memasuki rumah ini pun tak banyak ruang pula yang dimiliki rumah ini.

Sesekali pandangan Jungkook beralih memperhatikan tiga orang laki-laki yang satu dua kali nampak ributㅡhanya dua diantaranya sepertinyaㅡsiapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Hoseok, sepupu konyol se denyut nadi dengan Jungkook bersama kawan ribut Hoseok yang baru ia ketahui belum lama tadi namanya Kim Namjoonㅡrival seperjuangan Hoseok, merangkap sebagai kakak Kim Taehyung, huh?ㅡdan satu orang lagi yang sedikit membuat Jungkook terkejut, namanya Park Jimin, yang Jungkook ketahui kalau orang ini seorang artis humm model? Merangkap sebagai pacar dari Min Yoongi si manis yang statusnya kini adalah mangsa dari Jeon Jungkook. Ah, ternyata cahaya hidup Taehyung ini sudah punya kekasih.

Mereka berempat sedang menunggu Seokjin dan Yoongi yang sedang pergi mengambil bahan makanan, snack dan camilan lainnya untuk acara malam ini.

Suasana ribut kecil dari Hoseok dan Namjoon bertambah makin riuh saat Seokjin dan Yoongi muncul. Mereka berebut ingin membantuㅡ menarik perhatian Seokjin lebih tepatnya. Jungkook hanya sanggup menggeleng takjub melihat sepupunya bersama rival merebut hati Seokjin itu sudah seperti kawanan bar-bar.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Jungkook tertuju pada mangsanya. Bohong jika sedari tadi perasaan Jungkook biasa saja tiap menatap pria manis berkulit pucat dan mata yang sipit itu. Sejak tadi, tiap pandangannya jatuh pada Yoongi, otaknya langsung bekerja cepat. Menajamkan kepekaan seluruh indranya. Menangkap apapun yang ada pada diri Yoongi.

Dari lekuk wajahnya yang ㅡsungguh Jungkook tak ingin mengakui iniㅡmanis dan memang cukup cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Senyumannya juga cantik, apalagi dengan matanya yang akan menyipit manis ituㅡJungkook tak sukaㅡmeskipun kesan malas menguar dari wajahnya tapi pria ini nampak jelas bersinar. Jika Seokjin adalah berlian, maka Yoongi adalah mutiara.

Baginya tak ada lagi yang menarik secara visual dari pria ini selain wajah cantik dan kulit pucatnya. Selebihnya, ayolah, pria ini pendek, kurus, rapuh.

Wajah manis, Jungkook punya.

Senyum menawan juga Jungkook punya, bahkan dunia sudah mengakui eksistensi senyum andalan gigi kelincinya yang jelas pasti lebih menggemaskan dari milik si pucat itu.

Tubuh proporsional, Jungkook punya. Dia tidak pendek. Dan meyakini bahwa tiap bagian lekuk di tubuhnya adalah maha karya.

Jadi apa? Apa alasan Taehyung bisa jatuh pada pria pucat pendek ini?

Semakin memikirkan hal ini, kecemburuannya semakin menjadi. Kobaran api imajiner sepertinya berpindah mengitari Jungkook. Ah, bahkan ia merasa cemburu?

Jungkook hampir ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali mengeksplorasi apa yang nampak pada diri Yoongiㅡdengan fokus utama menemukan kejelekannyaㅡnamun terinterupsi saat suasana menjadi semakin gaduh. Kali ini bukan gara-gara duel Hoseok dan Namjoon melainkan sambutan ricuh yang ditujukan pada tamu yang baru saja datang.

Jungkook tak cukup jelas melihatnya karena terhalang begitu saja oleh Namjoon dan Jimin yang langsung menyerbuㅡmenyerangㅡsosok yang baru saja datang itu secara membabi buta disertai tawa dan teriakan protes sesekali mengejek asal.

"Iya iya, maaf,aku terlambat"

Orang itu hanya sanggup menunjukkan ketidakberdayaannya saat dikeroyok secara tidak elit oleh dua laki-laki dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda ekstrim itu. Meminta maaf atas ketelambatannya sambil terkekeh saat mendapat serangan sayang berupa cubitan, pukulan dan gelitik jari yang membuat risau.

Namun bukan keributan itu yang menarik fokus Jungkook saat ini. Tapi suara itu. Suara berat dan seksi yang muncul tiap pita suaranya beresonansi. Jungkook mengenali suara yang belakangan ini muncul di pikirannya sebagai pengantar tidur menuju mimpi indahnya. Suara Taehyung. Taehyung ada disini, yah.

Saat perlahan situasi kembali normal. Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung secara jelas setelah Taehyung terbebas dari kungkungan sahabat dan kakaknya itu. Sesekali masih terdengar juga kekehan merdu nan memabukkan darinya.

Lalu saat pandangan mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu. Jungkook merasa seperti masa yang berhenti selama beberapa detik hanya untuk saling menyelami sesaat sosok dihadapannya saat ini. Tatapannya selalu bisa menempatkan fungsinya dengan baik, fokus pada Taehyung. Berawal dari tatapan terjerat pesona kemudian menjadi tatapan tanda tanya, mempertanyakan alasan keberadaan Taehyung disiniㅡsebuah retorika, sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri yang mengenali Jungkook sebagai pria manis yang menjadi tetangga barunya itu pun menunjukkan tatapan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook. Mempertanyakan alasan mengapa pria manis ini juga ada disini.

Seakan mampu berkomunikasi secara telepati dengan Jungkook. Taehyung yang memahami arti tatapan Jungkook itu pun langsung kembali menunjukkan senyum hangatnyaㅡsedikit melelehkan Jungkook yang masih mematung. Kediaman Jungkook ia artikan sebagai tuntutan akan kejelasan, kemudian menunjukan kamera yang ia bawa. Mengarahkannya pada Jungkook seakan menjawab dengan isyarat mengenai alasannya kesini. Melihat tak ada reaksi karena Jungkook masih saja diam menatapnya, Taehyung pun iseng menekan tombol shutter pada kameranya untuk mengambil gambar Jungkookㅡmenyadarkan Jungkook dengan blitz dari kameranya.

Hasilnya tidak buruk sebenarnya karena ekspresi diam milik Jungkook seperti ini tetap saja manis dan menggemaskan. Tidak sia-sia untuk diabadikan.

Jungkook yang merasakan kilatan cahaya dari kamera Taehyung yang menusuk matanya itu pun seketika mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali utuh. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tersentak menyadari kebodohannya yang dengan jelas tertangkap basah menatap Taehyung tanpa jeda. Melepaskan rasa canggung dan salah tingkahnya, Jungkook pun hanya menunjukkan cengiran polosnya ke arah Taehyung yang langsung direspon Taehyung dengan usakan gemas pada surai hitam Jungkook.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini, hum?"

Jungkook yang menikmati usakan tangan besar Taehyung dikepalanya itu pun menahan sebentar untuk memberikan jawabanㅡhanya ingin menikmati momen beberapa detik itu lebih khidmat.

"Ayo pestaaaa!"

Namun sayangnya kebersamaan yang membahagiakan itu lenyap bersamaan dengan lengkingan sumbang yang Jungkook kenali milik sepupu berisiknya ituㅡ'siapapun, tolong berikan aku karung yang besar untuk sepupu kesayanganku ini'.

...

Perayaan ulang tahun ini memang sederhana. Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk makan dan mengobrol bersama. Dan dari obrolan ini Jungkook mengetahui bagaimana awal mula mereka bisa saling mengenal.

Yoongi, Jimin dan Taehyung yang dekat semenjak mereka berada di SMA yang sama. Lalu Seokjin dan Yoongi yang saling kenal saat berada di satu universitas. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya seseorang yang tanpa canggung mendekati Seokjin karena alasan tertentuㅡketertarikanㅡdan disambut oleh Seokjin namun hanya sebatas uluran persahabatan. Lalu Namjoonㅡseperti yang sudah diceritakan Hoseok sebelumnya, entah muncul dari mana. Saat itu Taehyung yang membawa Namjoon ke perayaan ulang tahun Yoongi dan memperkenalkannya. Dan sekarang giliran Jungkook yang dibawa Hoseok kemari.

Jungkook mendengarkan cerita dari Seokjin dengan antusias. Dia tentu saja ingin tahu lebih banyak. Apalagi nama Taehyung juga menjadi salah satu karakter dalam cerita ini. Apapun tentang Taehyung, Jungkook merasa harus tahu.

Sembari mendengarkan cerita dari Seokjin, sesekali Jungkook mengalihkan fokusnya pada hal lain. Memperhatikan Taehyung yang sejak tadi sibuk mengambil gambar. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar Taehyung seperti menghindar. Taehyung hanya sibuk sendiri sejak tadi dengan kameranya, memotret Seokjin sesekali atau teman-temannya yang lain. Tak ikut mengobrol, bahkan tiap diajak bicara hanya balasan dengungan atau jawaban yang singkat saja yang didapat sebagai balasan. Jungkook kesal. Ia kira bisa duduk di dekat Taehyung dan mengobrol dengannya seperti tempo hari. Berpikir bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Taehyung.

Ada apa dengan Taehyung? Dia sakit? Dia sariawan sampai tak bisa banyak bicara? Atau sakit gigi? Apa dia bosan? Dia tak suka pestanya?

Dan saat pandangan Jungkook tak sengaja jatuh pada dua orang dihadapannya, tak jauh. Ia melihat Min Yoongi yang dengan penuh perhatiannya menyuapi makanan untuk Jimin, sesekali tertawa bersama atau sekedar mencuri satu dua ciuman di pipi Yoongi dan membuat semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya, kontras sekali dengan kulit pucatnya.

Jungkook mulai menyadari sesuatu.

'Apa karena Min Yoongi?'

Kemungkinan itu terlihat yang paling mungkin jika dibanding dengan kemungkinan lain yang muncul dipikiran Jungkook. Otaknya mulai menyusun suatu kesimpulan. Yah bisa jadi. Taehyung kan menyukai pria pucat itu tapi si pucat itu memiliki kekasih yang ternyata juga sahabat paling dekat dengan Taehyung.

Mendapati kesimpulan itu, Jungkook makin kesal. Ia kesal karena itu berarti Taehyung cemburu dan itu berarti lagi fakta bahwa Yoongi menempati tempat spesial bagi Taehyung itu benar. Namun disamping semua itu, Jungkook ikut merasa sakit melihat Taehyung tersakiti seperti ini. Ia tidak terima Taehyung diperlakukan seperti iniㅡdan Jungkook baru memahami perasaan Hoseok yang juga sakit saat Seokjin menderita karena perasaannya sendiri.

Jika benar itu sama seperti yang dirasakan Hoseok, maka yang kau rasakan pada Taehyung itu juga lebih dari sekedar tertarik dan ingin tahu kan, Jungkook-ah?

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Terkesiap dengan pertanyaan terakhir yang terlintas dipikirannya. 'Aku menyukai Tae hyung?'

"Tae-ah! Duduklah dan tenang, jangan seperti cacing kepanasan seperti itu."

Jungkook mengalihkan sejenak pemikiran-pemikirannya mengenai Taehyungㅡmembuyarkannyaㅡsaat mendengar seruan Seokjin. Sedangkan Taehyung yang ditegur pun hanya menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosanya.

Tatapan Jungkook meruncing seketika saat melihat tangan Seokjin dengan mulusnya menggenggam lengan Taehyung dengan nyaman dan menarik Taehyung untuk duduk disamping si tuan rumah ini.

'Yaampun agresif' batin Jungkook kepanasan, tanpa sadar melipat raut wajahnya dan mendengus samar.

"Aku berulang tahun hari ini, mengundang teman-temanku untuk merayakannya bersamaku. Tapi kau malah jahat sekali mengabaikanku dan sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri"

Kini perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Jungkook. Melihat Seokjin menggamit lengan Taehyung makin erat dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat rajukan yang dibuat manjaㅡseseorang, tolong berikan Jungkook kantong plastik.

"Aku membakar satu untukmu. Ini spesial buatanku, kau harus makan"

Kini giliran kobaran api imajiner yang muncul disekitar Jungkook saat lagi-lagi ia melihat Seokjin denganㅡ tangan putih mulus yang laknat ituㅡ tanpa canggungya menyuapi tetangga mempesona kesukaannya. Sedangkan yang disuapi hanya terkekeh dan menerimanya senangㅡ menikmati sekali, Kim Taehyung?

"Masakan Jin hyung yang terbaik"

Jungkook bagai disambar petirㅡ di malam yang tiba-tiba cerah ini padahal beberapa hari yang lalu selalu turun hujan derasㅡsaat mendengar pujian Taehyung dan senyum riangnya yang ditujukan untuk orang lain, bukan untuk Jungkook.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Jungkook saja yang merasa kepanasan karena suasana mendadak kembali gaduh oleh duo bar-barㅡNamjoon dan Hoseokㅡ yang tak terima dengan perlakuan manja yang didapat oleh Taehyung, kemudian mulai berebut untuk minta disuapi juga oleh Seokjin.

Jungkook mengira bahwa dia tidak akan lebih kesal dari ini. Tapi nyatanya, ditengah suara ribut Hoseok dan Namjoon yang berebut itu, Min Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul seakan menengahi namun dengan senyuman jahil menghias wajahnya yang manis. Lalu menyeruak dan mendarat manis, duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Aku juga buatkan yang spesial untuk Taetae. Masakanku kan juga yang terbaik"

Terdengar merajuk, lalu menyusul ikut menyuapi Taehyung dengan suapan tak kalah besar, Taehyung yang menerimanya dengan senang hati berusaha menahan diri untuk tak tertawa karena takut tersedak.

"Kalo begitu Yoongi hyung itu segalanya"

Terdengar seperti candaan saat Taehyung mengatakannya dengan tawa renyah, menggelikan. Semua orang melihatnya seperti itu. Namun Jungkook tak melihatnya seperti itu.

Melihat raut bahagia Taehyung saat diperlakukan penuh perhatian oleh Yoonggi, Jungkook merasa sesuatu di dalam dadanya seperti teriris-iris. Dengan wajah bertambah murungㅡmemajukan bibir bawahnya dan asap imajiner yang mengepul dari dua telinganyaㅡ menahan ledakan dalam dirinya. Ia juga mempertanyakan kebenaran perasaannya ini, apa ia cemburu? Rasanya matanya berair.

Yoongi hanya melakukan ini untuk menjahili Seokjin, sebenarnya. Menggoda Seokjin yang mungkin saja akan cemburu. Namun tanpa menyadari kalau di sudut lain, ia telah membuat anak sepolos Jungkook teriris memilukan.

...

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa berada disini, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja mendapat teguran dari suara yang tak asing baginya. Dilihatnya orang itu sudah berdiri disampingnya, ikut melihat-lihat sesuatu yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Jungkook.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah kediaman Seokjin. Jungkook hanya bosan dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah Seokjin. Ia sangat menyukai rumah minimalis ini. Ia sedang asik memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpajang rapi di rak ruangan ituㅡfoto-foto Seokjin yang menunjukkan betapa cemerlangnya ia saat masih menimba ilmu duluㅡsampai saat ketenangannya diusik oleh pria sinting iniㅡpanggilan sayang untuk Taehyung saat Jungkook sedang dalam mode kesal pada tetangga mempesonanya iniㅡteringat cemburu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jin hyung ya? Aku dengar dia memang berprestasi saat masih sekolah dulu. Bukannya dia keren?" Ucap Taehyung lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jejeran foto yang terpajang di rak. Ia berpikir mungkin saja Jungkook kagum dan merasa termotivasi melihat Seokjin, mengingat saat ini Jungkook masih berstatus pelajar sama seperti Seokjin yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Huum.."

Jungkook hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, kemudian mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada sederet foto Seokjin. Ia membenarkan memang, Seokjin itu keren.

Taehyung yang hanya mendengar gumaman dari Jungkook pun merasa sedikit terganggu sebenarnya. Ia tahu Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicaraㅡ Taehyung belum tahu sajaㅡtapi mendengar Jungkook yang menjawab seperti itu, menimbulkan arti lain bagi Taehyung. Nada bicaranya berbeda. Tidak gugup namun juga tidak terdengar ada keceriaan seperti tempo hari. 'Apa Jungkook hanya sedang lelah saja?'ㅡpikirnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sejak tadi, Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari figur Seokjin dalam foto, mengingat-ingat 'pertanyaan yang mana?' Kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, itu. Aku bersama Hoseok hyung kesini. Dia kan teman Seokjin hyung."

Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan meminta kejelasan. Dia mengetahui soal Hoseok, teman Seokjin yang akhir akhir ini menjadi teman ribut kakaknya, tapi yang dia pertanyakan adalah apa hubungan Jungkook dan Hoseok? Mereka pacaran? Padahal ia sempat mengira kalau Hoseok itu menyukai Seokjin.

Menyadari arti tatapan Taehyung, Jungkook pun menambahkan pernyataannya. Mengatakan kalau Hoseok itu saudara sepupuㅡyang berisik dan konyol, tambahnya lagi namun membatin. Taehyung sendiri hanya membulatkan mulutnya, menggumamkan kata 'oh' sambil mengangguk paham. Lalu keduanya hanyut kembali dalam kesenyapan. Beberapa menit berlalu seperti itu, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai pada akhirnya Taehyung lah yang memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Jungkook-ah. Tidak suka pestanya?"

Jungkook yang ditanyai dengan nada seakan menyudutkannya itu pun sempat tergagap.

"Eh? Tidak.. aku suka kok. Teman-teman Hoseok hyung, mereka baik" ㅡ'dan ada kau juga' ㅡimbuh Jungkook dalam hati.

"Aku jarang sekali bisa berkumpul dengan banyak orang seperti ini. Merayakan pesta ulang tahun seperti ini, suasananya sangat akrab, hangat dan menyenangkan. Kau juga kan, hyung?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat menjawabnya, membuat Jungkook sekali lagi bertanya-tanya mengenai bagaimana sebenarnya cara Taehyung itu untuk mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku datang kesini bukan untuk pesta. Aku hanya memotret. Menyimpankan kenang-kenangan untuk Jin hyung bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di hari ulang tahunnnyaㅡ"

Jungkook terdiam, menunggu, saat ia rasa Taehyung secara jelas seperti menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"ㅡaku justru tidak ingin kesini, Jungkook-ah."

Detik itu juga pandangan mereka bertemu. Jungkook terkejut sebenarnya dan Taehyung tahu itu.

'Tae hyung tidak suka pestanya?'

'Kenapa tidak ingin datang?'

'Tapi bukankah dia bersahabat dengan Seokjin hyung?'

Lagi, kepala Jungkook berdenyut. Bisakah Taehyung berhenti menciptakan misteri di 'otak selalu ingin tahu milik Jungkook?'

Melihat ekspresi berpikir milik Jungkook dan seakan meneliti itu, Taehyung jadi menemukan hal baru dari tetangga manisnya ini. Jungkook itu pemikir, remaja ingin tahu yang malah terkesan cerdas. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, gemas dan lagi-lagi mengusak pelan rambut hitam legam milik Jungkook, membuat si pemilik rambut hitam legam itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Apa?"

Jungkook mengira kalau dirinya masih belum sepenuhnya fokus saat ia merasa berhalusinasi mendengar Taehyung mengajaknya pulang bersama, mungkin ia harus memeriksakan kondisi telinganya besok.

"Pulang bersamaku, Jungkook-ah?"

Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar usakan. Taehyung mengacak surai pria manis dihadapannya itu, gemas melihat Jungkook yang kali ini mengerjap lucu.

Jungkook tak mendengar kalimat itu sebagai ajakan. Ia menganggap setiap ajakan dari Taehyung itu sebagai dikte yang mampu membuatnya benar benar patuh tanpa syarat. Apapun.

Tak bisa menahan ledakan yang membuncah dalam dadanya, Jungkook mengangguk kencangㅡ seakan Jungkook bisa saja mematahkan tulang lehernya akibat terlalu bersemangat saat ini. Oh, ayolah, tak mungkin Jungkook sebodoh itu untuk menolaknya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya pun tak berdaya menahan tawanya. Pria manis yang menjadi tetangganya ini memang menggemaskan tingkahnya, natural.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

Belum habis euphoria yang ia rasakan, Jungkook kembali dikejutkan saat Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya ㅡmenautkan jemari merekaㅡlalu menariknya pergi.

'Ya Tuhan, tangannya hangat.'

Jungkook bersumpah, ia akan benar-benar meledak setelah ini. Wajahnya merona kentara namun tak tertangkap oleh mata Taehyung. Kehangatan tangan Taehyung seakan menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dadanya berdesir, jantungnya memompa cepat dan pembuluh darahnya pun ikut bekerja cepat mengalirkan darah yang membuat rona merah mengumpul di sekitar wajah hingga kedua telinganya. Tangan besar Taehyung yang mengungkung tangan mungil miliknya terasa sangat pas, sepertinya kedua tangan mereka memang sengaja di desain seperti itu.

Melihat kemana arah mereka melangkah, Jungkook pun berhenti sejenak menyadari sesuatu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, h-hyung.."

Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, berusaha menetralkan deru jantung dan pikirannya sendiri. Mengantisipasi untuk tidak tergagap memalukan lagi.

Taehyung mau tidak mau juga ikut berhenti. Menatap Jungkook dengan bingungㅡ'ada apa, Jungkook-ah?'

"Kita kan ngg harus berpamitan, hyung. Bagaimana jika Hoseok hyung khawatir dan Seokjin hyungㅡ"

"Kau bisa mengabari Hoseok hyung lewat ponsel, kook-ah. Aku sungguh tak ingin disana. Dan soal Seokjin hyung, kau percayakan saja padaku."

Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman tangan meraka. Menghimpit paru-paru Jungkook. Nafas Jungkook tercekat. Tatapan itu, Taehyung seperti tengah memohon padanya. Dan siapa yang akan sanggup menolak? Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa Jungkook akan patuh.

Lalu mempercayakan semua pada Taehyung? Ya Tuhan kalimat itu bagaikan angin musim semi.

'Kim Taehyung, aku bahkan rela mepercayakan segalanya padamu'

Lalu getaran ini mulai menyadarkan Jungkook. Entah ditelaah dari sisi mana, dan sejak kapan kronologinya dapat ditelusuri. Pertemuan di overpass, ia memang mulai tertarik. Fakta bahwa pria sinting itu adalah Kim Taehyung, tetangganya yang mempesona, membuat Jungkook semakin ingin tahu semua tentang Taehyung. Berawal dari sekedar ingin tahu kemudian tanpa sadar menjadi suatu hal yang wajibㅡharusㅡmengetahui segalanya tentang Taehyung, Jungkook tak bisa memungkiri lagi ketertarikan yang lebih itu memang benar adanya.

Kim Taehyung muncul dengan menciptakan banyak misteri yang menarik seluruh atensi Jungkook. Dengan lancangnya memenuhi pikiran Jungkook dan menjadi orang pertama yang memperkenalkan perasaan semacam ini pada Jungkook. Jatuh cinta.

Yah, Jungkook baru tahu betapa ini menyenangkan. Tak hanya sekedar mendengar cerita dari mulut orang lain atau membacanya dari buku romansa. Jungkook merasakannya sendiri.

Dan orang itu adalah Taehyung. Yang membawanya sampai kesini.

Lalu senyuman itu muncul begitu saja di wajah manis Jungkook. Ia mengerti dan tak akan lari. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaannya kan?

"Iya, ayo pulang hyung."ㅡ'atau bawa aku kemana pun bersama mu, tak masalah.'

Mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook, seulas senyum juga nampak di wajah Taehyung. Berterima kasih atas pengertian Jungkook kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedangkan Jungkook mengekor padanya dengan senang hati.

Jungkook sepertinya melupakan suatu faktaㅡatau memang ia belum tahuㅡbahwa saat kau siap untuk mencintai, maka hatimu juga harus siap untuk terluka.

 **To be continued..**

 **#whisperCorner :**

Thanks to semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, buat yang sudah nge favorit dan follow, yang nge review juga, terima kasih banyak

 **[ Bunny Cookies; Vookie; Yuri 21; nuruladi07;** **Yuljeon; Kyuusaaa; Sugahoney; milapriscella25; ainiajkook ]**

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran, itu sangat membantu saya. Saya merasa penulisan saya kaya ada yang nganu/? juga sebenernya. Gaya tulisnya rada gimana ya?

Ini pertama kali saya buat ff. Hehe maaf, saya perbaiki nanti yang kurang.

Di ff ini juga banyakan narasi, iya. Saya kurang bisa bikin dialog. Nanti ke depannya saya tambahin dikit dikit nyicil :v

Notes sedikit, saya kurang bisa bikin cerita yang konfliknya gimana gimana, niatnya mau dibikin romance ringan soalnya saya emang suka yang fluffy gitu dan ada julukan juga master cheessy, tapi gagal ya? :v

Dan yang terakhir, saya mau ngucapin special thanks to buat my princess, Jeje, yang udah ngasih dukungan buat saya. Makasih buat segalanya ya sayang, ini buat kamu kkkk

[Saya siapkan kantong plastik buat pembaca yang kira-kira butuh :v]

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya..


End file.
